Ryan Nie
| birth_place = Nanticoke, ONT, CAN | former_teams = Bakersfield Condors Cincinnati Cyclones Elmira Jackals Houston Aeros Johnstown Chiefs Providence Bruins Kalamazoo Wings | career_start = 2006 | career_end = | draft = undrafted | draft_year = | draft_team = }} Ryan Nie (born April 15, 1985) is a Canadian professional ice hockey goaltender who is currently playing for Lillehammer IK of the GET-ligaen. Career Nie started his professional career with the Kalamazoo Wings of the UHL, signing with the team prior to the 2006-07 season as a backup to former longtime Rochester Americans goaltender Tom Askey. While Askey saw the majority of the team's starts, it was Nie who led the team with a league-record 2.02 GAA and a .929 save percentage. Nie ended up taking over the starting duties during the postseason, leading the K-Wings to the UHL Finals and posting a 2.73 goals-against average over 19 games. Upon the completion of the season, Nie was named to the UHL All-Rookie Team The following season, Nie signed with the Johnstown Chiefs of the ECHL. He was named ECHL goaltender of the week twice during the season: the week of October 22–28, 2007 and the week of March 24–30, 2008. He was also briefly signed to a PTO contract by the Providence Bruins on November 25, 2007,http://www.hockeygoalies.org/bio/nie.html HockeyGoalies.org: Ryan Nie biography playing in one game and allowing two goals in forty-three minutes of game time in relief of Bruins' goalie Mike Brown. Nie was released from his PTO contract on November 28, 2007. Nie went 29-12-4 with the Chiefs, breaking the former record held by former Chiefs' goaltenders Stan "Smokey" Reddick (1991–92) and Frederic Deschênes (2001–02). Nie spent the 2008-09 season in the ECHL but split time between three teams: the Bakersfield Condors, Elmira Jackals before completing the season with the Cincinnati Cyclones. Nie led the Cyclones to the conference Finals but lost the series 4-0 to the eventual Kelly Cup champions South Carolina Stingrays. Nie started the 2009-10 season as a member of the San Jose Sharks training camp before being sent to San Jose's AHL affiliate in Worcester. Nie was eventually assigned to Kalamazoo; the same team he started his professional career with, except that Kalamazoo was now a member of the ECHL. Nie would be recalled by several teams during the 2009-10 season (Portland Pirates, Worcester Sharks, and the Houston Aeros), but Nie would only see ice time during one of the recalls. On February 5, 2010, Nie signed a PTO contract with the Houston Aeros due to the injury of Aeros' goaltender Josh Harding. The following night, Nie started in goal for the Aeros but surrendered five goals on nineteen shots. Nie was released from his PTO contract the following day and returned to Kalamazoo for the remainder of the season. Nie returned to the Wings and led the team in wins (28) and shutouts (3). At the conclusion of the regular season, Nie was named the Kalamazoo Gazette's 2009-10 Most Valuable Player. Nie signed an extension with the Wings on August 10, 2010, returning to the club for a third season. Nie was loaned to the Binghamton Senators on December 29, 2010. Nie dressed as a backup for two games but did not play. He was released from his PTO contract on January 6, 2011. Nie returned to the Wings and once again led the team in games played (52), goals against (2.80), and set a personal best in regular season wins (30). At the conclusion of the season, Nie was named the Wings Most Valuable Player. Nie led the Wings to the Kelly Cup finals, but would eventually lose to the Alaska Aces four games to one. On June 20, 2011, Nie agreed to a one year contract with Lillehammer IK of the Norwegian GET-ligaen. In an interview held by the team, Nie said talked to a former teammate who had played in Norway and said it was a good experience and recommended it to him. References External links * * Category:Born in 1985 Category:Bakersfield Condors players Category:Binghamton Senators players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Cincinnati Cyclones players Category:Elmira Jackals (ECHL) players Category:Houston Aeros (AHL) players Category:Johnstown Chiefs players Category:Kalamazoo Wings (2000–present) players Category:Kalamazoo Wings (UHL) players Category:Plymouth Whalers alumni Category:Worcester Sharks players Category:Lillehammer IK players